


Glauben Sie an Märchen?

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [45]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if ...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glauben Sie an Märchen?

**Author's Note:**

> _Glauben Sie an Märchen?_ is German, and translates roughly as “Do you believe in fairy tales?”.

Do you believe in fairy-tales?

There’s this odd thing about the children of Earth and the stories they tell their own kind.  They all run along such similar lines.  There’s almost always a good guy.  A prince, or a knight, or a prince who _is_ a knight - or some other person of that sort of social standing who is, inevitably, male.  Then there’s a woman, usually just out of girlhood and more often than not in need of rescuing from some sort of dilemma.

The usual routine?  The prince, or the knight, or the fella off the street who’s looking for adventure and just happened to be passing through, rides in - either metaphorically or literally - to do battle with the bad guy.  And there’s the whole pantheon of bad guys - from fantastical dragons to ugly stepmothers, with everything you can think of in between.  The good guy defeats the bad guy, has the woman fall instantly in love with him, there’s a kiss and a wedding and everybody lives happily ever after.  That’s how it’s always been in Earth stories, pretty much; tales almost as old as time itself don’t ever really change.

But what if it were different?

What if there’s no dashing prince riding to the rescue of a damsel in distress, but just a normal human being, who at first glance seems to be nothing out-of-the-ordinary?  What if, indeed, there is no damsel in distress; but, instead, there’s a tired, war-weary traveller - the very last of his line - who is lost in more ways than the obvious?  And what if, in one of those coincidental quirks of fate that somehow never seem quite so coincidental as all that, the lost traveller’s path should cross with that normal human being, a human being who turns out to be something quite extraordinary?

What then?

_Do you believe in fairy-tales?_

  



End file.
